Aaron Incorable
Aaron Incorable is a character in Mini-Grand 5109. Profile Biography: "Flames." A young man sits in an alley. He is dirty, most of his clothes are ripped, and his eyes have large bags under them. His eye twitches. As he makes his heavy breaths, he continues to speak to the air around. "When I look back on that day I remember the heat making me cringe and the smoke hurting my lungs, but I remember the flames more than anything else." He shakes. The young man clings to his sole possession, a baseball bat, and hugs it to him even harder. "Brushing up against my skin, prickling me and destroying everything I loved. Everything except myself, this jacket, and my trusty bat." Rubbing it back and forth, the metal against his skin, eyes open wide. "And my bat will never leave me, because he is what let's me talk to you all." Slowly, the alley around him glows as semi-transparent people slowly appear. The child laughs, still clinging to his bat, beginning to cry. He remembers everything vividly. His father carrying him out of bed and out of the house, leaving his jacket behind as he returns for the rest of the family. The screams of three trapped loved ones, consumed by the flames. And then the bat, showing him the way to them once more, and with the life he lived. He hears voices. The dead telling him where to go, what to do, all ending badly, but he can't leave them. He needs them to survive. He can't leave the bat, it helps him. He curls up in his dark corner, hungry, alone, waiting. Waiting. For a sunrise that will never come... Description: Aaron is young, dirty, a bit gangly looking. He wears some jean shorts and simple red and white sneakers. The only actual clothing of note is a large darkish green blazer jacket that belonged to his father. His black hair is somewhat long and he has large bags under his brown eyes. He carries a baseball bat at all times. He is extremely skinny, not very well nourished, but still has enough calories in him to run a few meters without trouble. Mentally, he is not all there. The fire that killed his family gave him a fear of fire, because of it, he also tends to stick close to dark areas. He is absolutely obsessive about his bat, and will never allow it to leave him. He thinks of the bat as his only friend, and he trusts no one except for the spirits that it calls. The bat itself is a simple, black, metal bat. It should be noted that the bat is cursed by a malevolent force, but not sentient, and that any voices that Aaron hears are a result of his own insanity. Items/Abilities: As mentioned, the Bat is cursed with a malevolent force. This force creates a field of misfortune around the owner. This field serves to both make the owner’s life miserable, and to have them obsess over the bat. The field extends to people that the owner care for or is fond of, and will never kill the owner. Aaron, can summon and talk to ghosts. After the death of his family, he gained this ability, and he believes it to be due to the bat. Beyond this, Aaron simply has the advantage of being small and fast, and of being somewhat smart in school. He has no other extraordinary abilities other than being in a state of malnutrition and panic. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Humans Category:"Normal"